csovnfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Scenario
Kịch Bản Zombie phần 1 Kịch bản zombie phần 1 là chế độ chơi phát hành bởi NEXON Corporation cho Counter-Strike Online dựa trên phiên bản cải tiến Counter-Strike gọi là Zombie Riot (hay là thây ma bạo loạn). Tổng Quát Sinh Tồn= Chế độ cho phép 10 người chơi phòng thủ trước cuộc tấn công của các Zombie được điều khiển tự động. Tiền được nhân đôi và thay đổi tùy mỗi loại zombie và độ khó bản đồ. Máu, sát thuơng và độ bền của tuờng có thể nâng cấp nếu nguời chơi có đủ tiền. Mỗi màn chơi sẽ tăng độ khó lên dần và ngời chơi cần phải nâng cấp máu và kĩ năng. Nếu người chơi có Emergency Medicine (Bộ hồi phục HP), Battle Revival (Hồi sinh) và Round Retry (Chơi lại vòng thua), họ có thể sử dụng nó như là một lợi thế. Tuy nhiên, nguời chơi không thể sử dụng battle revival vào 30 giây cuối của vòng chơi. Bất kì nguời chơi mới vừa tham gia hoặc vừa mới chết sẽ hồi sinh tại vòng tiếp theo. Bản Đồ tương ứng: *Lost City (Thành phố bị lãng quên) *Double Gate (Cổng đôi) *Trap (Cái bẫy) |-| Truy Đuổi= Một nửa số nguời chơi phải đến đuợc đích bằng cách băng qua vô số zombie. Không có thời gian giới hạn và nguời chơi bị chết sẽ hồi sinh sau 60 giây. Vòng chơi sẽ bị tính là thua nếu toàn bộ người chơi đều bị tiêu diệt mà vẫn chưa có nguời được hồi sinh. Sau khi một nửa số nguời chơi đến được đích, nguời choi sẽ đến vòng đấu tiếp theo để đấu boss. Nguời chơi phải tiêu diệt boss đã định. Bản Đồ tương ứng: *Last Clue (Manh Mối cuối cùng) *Chaos (Hỗn Loạn) *Dead End (Ngõ Cụt) |-| Tiêu Diệt= Nguời chơi phải tiêu diệt kẻ địch đã định để qua vòng kế tiếp. Không có thời gian giới hạn, nguời chơi bị chết sẽ hồi sinh sau 60 giây. Bản Đồ tương ứng: *Nightmare (Cơn Ác Mộng) *Cube (Bản đồ Nhà giam đã bị xóa sau khi CSO được làm mới lại) |-| Dòng chuyện Lost City (Thành Phố Bị Lãng Quên)= Một tháng đã trôi qua từ lúc một nhóm nghiên cứu bị mất liên lạc sau khi được gửi tới một thành phố bị cô lập bởi sự lây nhiễm của virút Rex. Bên chính phủ phái tới lực lượng đặc biệt tới để điều tra và họ thấy vô số zombies trong toàn thành phố. Khi họ định báo cáo lại cho trụ sở thì sự liên lạc với thế giới bên ngoài bị cắt đứt và zombies tấn công họ. Những người còn sống sót đang chuẩn bị cho trận chiến cuối cùng. |-| Double Gate (Cổng Đôi)= Cuối cùng, trận chiến tưởng như không bao giờ kết thúc từ bọn zombies ở trung tâm thành phố đã ngừng và những chiến binh còn sống sót đã thoát khỏi nơi đó. Họ cố gắng liên lạc với giới bên ngoài tại một nơi an toàn hơn và kết thúc với nhắc nhở rằng họ hoàn toàn bị cô lập. Các chiến binh bắt đầu tìm kiếm xung quanh để tìm ra lí do của sự cô lập và trong lúc tìm kiếm, họ cảm thấy sự hiện diện của ai đó tại một tòa nhà bỏ hoang cạnh đó và họ tìm thấy 2 người mặc đồ bảo hộ. Khi các chiến binh kêu họ thì họ trông lúng túng và bỏ chạy cùng với những thiết bị của họ. Các chiến binh theo sau họ và tiến vào một tòa đang trong quá trình xây dựng cạnh đó và chỉ tìm thấy những thiết bị hư. Khi các chiến binh lấy những thiết bị còn lại, họ nghe cái tiếng hét kinh khủng của zombies. Nhận ra rằng zombies đang ở gần, các chiến binh xây những bức tường bảo vệ từ những vật dụng của khu công trình xây dựng để chuẩn bị cho trận chiến. |-| Trap (Cái Bẫy)= Phòng thủ tại khu xây dựng không dễ chút nào và những rào chắn của các chiến binh đã bị phá hủy và sớm thôi bọn zombies sẽ giết các chiến binh từ từ chậm rãi. Một tiếng hét lớn và một âm thanh ầm ĩ rung lắc cả mặt đất làm cho các chiến binh nghĩ rằng mọi thứ coi như kết thúc, âm thanh làm cho bọn zombies ngừng tấn công. Âm thanh vọng lại lần nữa, nhưng lần này các chiến binh có thể nắm bắt được vài lời. Một giọng nói, tự gọi mình là "REX," kể cho các chiến binh một câu chuyện lạ. Trong khi các chiến binh không biết hắn ta là ai, họ hiểu rằng hắn chính là kẻ phạm tội trong vụ này và bắt được hắn sẽ cho phép các chiến binh bảo đảm sự tự do của mình. Tôi tập hợp những người còn sống sót tới một cổng lên nóc nhà bởi vì đó là nơi âm thanh phát ra. Sẽ còn một sự trì hoãn nào nữa. Đã đến lúc hoàn thành mọi thứ bằng cách tiến lên nóc nhà. -Câu chuyện được trích từ cuốn ghi chú của tư lệnh Andrey của đơn vị tiến công (cuốn ghi chú được tìm thấy bởi đội giải cứu) Last Clue (Manh Mối Cuối Cùng)= 2 ngày sau khi nhận được cuộc gọi bị nạn của đơn vị tiến công, chúng tôi được triển khai vào khu công trình xây dựng. Trong khi tìm kiếm ở ngã tư, chúng tối tìm thấy tư lệnh đơn vị tiến công Andrey và xác của các thành viên khác cạnh đó. Andrey giữ cuốn ghi chú trong tay mình và anh ta viết về những trải nghiệm kinh khủng mà anh ấy trải qua trong cuộc chiến này và anh ấy cũng đã vẽ lại một bản đồ chỉ ra một khu vực cụ thể trong thành phố. Anh ấy đang cố gắng nói gì với chúng ta về vị trí này trong bản đồ? Chúng tôi tăng tốc và hướng thẳng tới chỗ được chỉ trong bản đồ. - Câu chuyện được trích từ cuốn nhật kí của Felix trong đội giải cứu |-| Chaos (Hỗn Loạn)= Một đội vận chuyển những mẫu vật vừa rời đi. Những người khác tiến vào khu thí nghiệm phức hợp theo dấu manh mối cuối cùng. Tất cả những tòa nhà trong khu thí nghiệm phức hợp này đều kết nối với nhau về phía đoạn tầng hầm và kích cỡ thì lớn hơn so với những gì họ thấy bên ngoài. Một lệnh rút lui khẩn cấp từ phía chính phủ đã được chuyển giao tới quân của đội trưởng Choi Ji Yoon ở biên giới bên ngoài trong khi họ định tiến vào đoạn đường hầm để bắt đầu cuộc điều tra. Tuy nhiên, cử chỉ của đội trưởng Choi thay đổi một cách đột ngột khi chúng tôi báo cáo vị trí hiện tại của quân. Cô ấy ngừng sự liên lạc với trụ sở và yêu cầu chúng tôi tiến hành nghiên cứu nội bộ trong khu thí nghiệm phức hợp. Nếu chúng tôi tiếp tục cuộc điều tra thì có vẻ như là chúng tôi lờ đi lệnh rút lui từ chính phủ, tuy nhiên, ý chí của chúng tôi đã dẫn chúng tôi đến nơi này và đã chấp nhận yêu cầu của cô ấy. Thật ra cô ấy đang cố gắng tìm cái gì...? -Câu chuyện được trích từ cuốn nhật kí của Felix |-| Dead End (Ngõ Cụt)= Bây giờ thì có vẻ nhàm chán khi nghe cái tôi định kể về. Tuy nhiên, mới cách đây vài tháng thôi, nơi này là địa ngục sống. Cái bẫy của bọn zombies bắt đầu từ LOST CITY thực sư rất kinh khủng cho đến khi nó tiêu diệt một trong những quân đội của ta... Mặc dù vậy, phe tìm kiếm làm việc rất tuyệt vời và vừa mới tìm manh mối cuối cùng của đội giải cứu. Thực sự thì có vẻ khá vô lý để truy đuổi đến cùng tới đoạn tầng hầm của khu thí nghiệm từ chỗ đó. Nếu chúng tôi không có lệnh từ chỉ huy quân đội của chính phủ vào lúc đó... thì chúng tôi đã bị giết trong CHAOS rồi. Vâng, mọi người biết đây là kết chuyện và Tiến Sĩ Rex là người gây loạn chính gây ra tất cả những sự cố này xảy ra. Tuy nhiên, bạn có biết rằng có nhiều hơn một mẫu tồn tại? Bí mật được giữ bởi chính phủ và câu chuyện thực bắt đầu bây giờ... Bạn có muốn nghe sự thật mà tôi thấy vào lúc đó tại con đường mù (đường cụt) không? Ngay sau khi chúng tôi giết mẫu vật Phobos, chúng tôi bắt đầu cái cách khó chịu đó bằng cách đi theo 2 mẫu vật đã trốn thoát... - 1 năm 2 tháng sau tai nạn ở LOST CITY, trích từ một cuộc phỏng vấn của một chiến sĩ nghỉ hưu ẩn danh. Những bản đồ tương ứng Các phần thưởng có thể nhận được Các manh mối Các phần thưởng này là những cái mới sau khi CSO làm mới lại kịch bản zombie. Và sau khi chiến thắng bất cứ bản đồ kịch bản zombie phần 1, người chơi sẽ nhận được chìa khóa (1 ngày) cho phép chơi bản đồ Nightmare (Cơn Ác Mộng). Những phần thưởng khác Kẻ Thù Cơ Bản= ; Regular Zombie (Zombie Thường) Xuất hiện với 3 màu cơ bản: đỏ, cam, xanh lá. Xanh lá có thể ném bom zombie trong khi cam có lượng máu lớn hơn, sức tấn công mạnh hơn và tốc độ di chuyển nhanh hơn. ; Light Zombie (Zombie Nữ) Zombie nữ có tốc độ nhanh hơn, gây sát thương và khó tiêu diệt hơn Regular zombie nhưng lượng máu thấp. ; Heavy Zombie (Zombie Béo) Zombie có thân hình lớn hơn, lượng máu và gây sát thương cao hơn Regular zombie nhưng di chuyển chậm hơn. Có thể đặt bẫy để bẫy con người. ; Voodoo Zombie (Zombie Hồi Máu) Có lượng máu cao. Có thể hồi máu cho bản thân và đồng đội xung quanh. ; Psycho Zombie (Zombie Tiến Sĩ Điên) Gây sát thương cao và có lượng máu lớn. Có thể nhả khói để che khuất tầm nhìn và hạn chế độ sát thương của súng ống. |-| Tướng Nhỏ= ;Juggernaut Lớn nhất trong đám zombie cơ bản và trâu hơn các zombie thường, gây thiệt hại cao vì nó mang theo một cái chùy. Ở 2 vòng cuối sẽ chạy về phía người chơi thay vì di chuyển chậm. Có thể đặt bẫy như heavy zombie. ;Deimos Con này sẽ thay thế Juggernaut trong các chương sau của kịch bản phần 1. Nó có lượng máu cao (4000hp cho host và 8000hp cho zombie gốc) và phóng tia laze làm rớt vũ khí của người chơi. ;Ganymede Đây là một dạng tiến hóa khác của Deimos. Nó có lượng máu cao và có thể giết chết người chơi chỉ bằng 1 cú tông như xe tải.Tổng lượng HP là 16000. |-| Tướng Chình= ;Phobos Là con tướng đầu tiên, xuất hiện trong bản đồ Manh Mối Cuối Cùng (Last Clue). Nó có thể đấm tay xuống mặt đất và gây ra rung động, có thể làm rớt vũ khí của người chơi. Nó có thể tông người chơi như zombie Ganymede. ;Siege Type Phobos Là con tướng thứ hai, xuất hiện trong bản đồ Hỗn Loạn (Chaos). Các tuyệt chiêu hầu như giống Phobos, nhưng Siege Type Phobos này sẽ thử thách hơn khi nó đi chung với zombie hồi máu (Voodoo Zombie), Voodoo zombie có thể hồi máu cho Siege Type Phobos cho nên gặp Voodoo Zombie thì nên giết. ;Oberon Là con tướng thứ ba và cũng là con tướng cuối cùng của kịch bản zombie phần 1, xuất hiện trong bản đồ Ngõ Cụt (Dead End). Nó có thể nhảy và khi rơi xuống có thể gây chấn động làm rơi vũ khí của người chơi, hoặc có thể giết chết người chơi bị rơi thằng vào đầu, bất kể bao nhiêu máu (HP). Oberon có thể hút người chơi bằng hố đen lại gần nó, và tấn công. Tại mọi lúc nào đó, nó có thể nằm xuống và phóng ra những quả bom từ cái lỗ trên lưng, những quả bom này rơi trúng người chơi sẽ gây tổn thương nặng. Khi lượng máu (HP) còn phân nửa, thì Oberon sẽ mọc vuốt và sức tấn công sẽ được gấp đôi. ;Teddy Terror Đây là một con tướng đặc biệt, Nó chỉ xuất hiện ở vòng 6 của bản đồ Cơn Ác Mộng Đặc Biệt (Nightmare Special). Nó bắt chước những đòn tấn công của các tướng trước như chiêu hố đen của Oberon, chiêu gọi vật cản trở từ dưới mặt đất hoặc bão lửa của Revenant. |-| Zombie Tiền Thưởng= ;Pierrot Những con zombie này vô hại với hình dáng của chú hề, chúng xuất hiện ở các vòng BONUS. Những con zombie này không tấn công người chơi, chúng chỉ chạy loanh quanh để bị giết. Người chơi nên giết những con zombie này bằng vũ khí cận chiến như dao để tiết kiệm tiền mua vũ khí khác. Những con zombie này cũng rất đặc biệt, chỉ với một cú đánh đã làm cho các vật chắn sụp đổ như trong bản đồ Cổng Đôi (Double Gate). |-| Chiến Công Nhiệm Vụ Danh Dự Chiến Thuật *Be generous. Always drop powerful weapons whenever you have a lot of money. *Always move with teammates. *Throw HE Grenades at a group of zombies chasing you to buy time for reloading or if you are blocked by a group of zombies. *Upgrade your attack power as much as you can to empower any weapons that you will use.